Redemption Through a Harvest Flu
by Fandomtastic
Summary: Years have gone by since Loki has escaped with his faked death,. Since then Loki escaped and made a living in his birth realm where a plague has begun killing it's people. Loki, under the name Husl, will rise and become the King he never wanted to be. His story from me to you. Pre-slash if you squint.


**Hello!**

**This is a story I have worked on for quite a bit. Currently trying to expand but hit a stop and made it a very lovely one-shot. If you want to continue or change, you have my blessing. Please acknowledge me. Other than that please enjoy and give feedback. Have a wonderful school year.**

**-'Tastic**

* * *

"Fathir! Fathir!" Aelfr cried out as he scampered around other citizens legs like an obstacle course.

His pointed blue ears stood out from his head as he made his way to a tall Jotunn with a thick gold band around his head with a single shard of crystal above his brow that swirled with a mist inside. This Jotunn wore the typical gladiator sandals and belt that had a thick fabric covering his front and back as a toga-like cloth of gold denoted his status as king as it left one shoulder open to air. One his shoulder where the lines that depicted his life, his life lines that told of his troubles through swirls and accomplishes through sharp turns and changes through zigzags. He had scars of plenty and many jagged from lack of proper care and marred with deeper shades of blue and indigo. The same arm held a dark brown leather gauntlet on his wrist that had the depiction of a black tree and its roots, the same one he had on his arm. It was a sign of protection. The sign of Firar, the people and more specifically the Royal Family.

"Yes, Nithir?" The Jotunn said with a soft voice as he looked down at the son hugging his knee. He had a soft spot for his adopted children, his little fostri. But he held them as his nithir, his sons of blood.

"Fathir, the travelers. They come!" The child said with his dark blue eyes as they met the red eyes of his fathir.

"Have they requested my presence, Vord?" The Jotunn asked the soldier that had come running in his direction.

"Yes, my Lord Husl. I fear that they may recognize you. Odin comes with his son and a man named Fury with his man of iron." Vord was a man of honor along with his older brother. They had served their Lord since he came into his throne and even through the reformation of their realm. They even protected his Brood of six children when time called for it.

"Yes, I am surprised Fury brought Anthony, son of Stark, at his side. These past nine years seemed to have changed the realms. As for Odin, I am not surprised. The Asgardian is nearing his time to go to Helheim. He is teaching Thor to take his place. My wish is that the man not become his father but a better King." The Jotunn king explained. He kept Vord and Traust updated on events and timelines in case of his death. If it were to be so, both would be Kings and share power till his two oldest could take power.

"May I tell them to be brought to the Hall of Meetings?" Vord asked as the city center began to be filled with people. Many treating the King as one of them and not higher, a result of the King's own order to not be alienated by his own people even though he would never quite fit in but as an action he hoped future kings would thank him for.

Time had been rough on the weak realm, what once a population of over 500 million was cut in half by Laufey's reign and cut in half again by the disaster after as well as the worsening storms and winter as a result of the stolen Tesseract. Then a deadly plague of the Harvest flu reduced the Jotunn numbers to only 97. Ten children lived. Six under the King's family, two under the care of the Palace, and the other two under the care of a remaining parent. The rest of the people being over the age of twenty winters or more, even those just ten existed. Most of the survivors were of older age who were taught to survivor or the of younger age forced to learn how to on their own. The children weren't touched as a matter of racial survival. Even then there were was some case of near child molestation that was met with harsh execution.

The Jotunn culture had become harsh and loving. Community was tight and involve daily mandatory fitness and self defense. Something everyone from children to females were required to learn. Adults for a shorter amount of time while children stayed for a bit more before attending what soon would be a permanent school with levels of education that adults could attend if they needed to learn the material. But for now it was groundwork of trial and error.

"No, take them to reception room. I am among equals in this meeting. Fury and Starkson have defeated me in the past and respect they deserve for such a feat even when I was under the influence of another and with a pride as big as Odin's." Husl corrected. Vord bowed and left as the King of the Jotunn placed his son on his hip and walked through the crowds of people that smiled and bowed in thanks as he made his way.

In the forty degree fahrenheit (4 celsius) weather, it was summer to their people. There was no ice but the cold could bite any human exposed skin. Despite the hot weather, Jotunns did not sweat but the internal body temperature dropped and accommodated to the temperature. During this time three years ago, the epidemic had killed the most as body temperatures were not moderated and his people's bodies failed much like the cells in a human body would when a flu ranged too hot.

Despite the turn of his thoughts, nature around him flourished for the new harvest coming in the cooler days. The prey, despite being tougher than they were used to, were plentiful and a sport to catch for the Palace. The predators, despite their toughness brought by need, had learn to avoid this area and even some of the feline had been domesticated for hunts during the turbulent times. The Palace was located on an extremely sturdy and heavily reinforced cliff that hung in the middle of the Jotunn Alps. and oversaw a valley that had been turned into a lake after the miles of deep snow had melted. Trees had begun to overcome the dead dirty that had been paved by glaciers. Such a change from the frozen wasteland had been brought by the reclaiming of the Tesseract. The very artifact that once and now assist Mother Nature in this realm with the help of magic from its people.

It is buried under a totem in the middle of the people's plaza, unfortunately Husl was the only remaining magic user and he himself had to pour life into relic once a year. It puts him into deep sleep for four weeks but his sons and daughter had begun to inherit magic after his blood adoption of them. An ancient magic that took years to find and had only accomplished last year. This year they would be able not help. Even a little would relieve some of the lingering aches and exhaustion Husl went through.

For now though, it was to make peace. Odin, despite allowing him to remove the Tesseract from their lands, did not know the Jotunn before him was once his adopted son. He planned to hide nothing. Peace was not built on lies.

"Fathir?"

"Yes, my little elf?" Husl teased the sensitive ears of his halfling son.

The child was once the son of a Jotunn ambassador who had mated with a dark elf from the lands of Svartalfheim. The young man had lost his mate in the reign of Laufey and vowed to help bring change. He went and left his son with an elderly man who later caught the Harvest flu. Needless to say, the man was killed and torn to pieces by the former ruler, a descendant of some kind of Malekith. His arm bearing the the gauntlet with his insignia and his wedding ring that he had never removed, came to him by a dark falcon with a nestled box. A year later, the realm went through its own reform and made peace with Jotunheim while little Aelfr carried the ring his father faithfully wore around his neck on a chain of the strongest metal in the realm.

"The stars, they steal you thoughts!" The little one exclaimed as he tug on the braid with a small force. Husl chuckled as a result and tug the loose hair of his blood son back.

"Your, Aelfr. Your not you," Husl correct gently as he held the four year old to his hip. "No, Nithir, the past has stolen my thoughts." He smiled and kept walking up the small steps up the cliff into the Palace. During cold times this very staircase would not be surrounded by green veins but by frozen ones that weave beautifully around him and hung tiny icicles that glittered with the morning sun and swirled with reflections of the grey clouds. For now his sandals held fast to the gutted stone and made way to his reception area where he knew his children would be for the customary introduction that he knew Asgard and to a fill Midgard practiced.

As he entered Forsja stood at bottom of the giant palace area and the tip of the elegant stairway made to impress. She was a brown eyed elderly woman who solely took care and taught the children. Once of the air tribe and current head of her clan, she was lean like all Jotunn but she was the least covered as her shoulders weaved a long tale of her life. She had a column of fabric from around her neck to her hips before flowing between her legs much like Husl's. Her hair was in a manageable bun with a streak of white. She carried a scar that ran neck to bicep with pride as many of the survivors did. She had rings of status and a gauntlet with a Jotunnian Eagle, or a Ohrn, in flight depicted in rich purple. She and her grandson, Sverth, were the only ones who had generational relatives in a clan, or family. Sverth was the leader of the militia and advisor of military tactics.

"My lady Forsja, I hope my brood has not tired you. May you send word to Sveinn to have some ale, tea, and snacks sent to the reception?"

"Lord Husl, you exhaust me! Forsja only. I am not young and too many I am their grandmother!" Forsja complained as she whistled and a beautiful multi colored bird came through. It held an eyepatch and a mean glare but stood on her gauntlet like it owned it. Forsja scoffed and gave it a message before it croaked a "yes" and flew to find the burden he had to deliver it to. The birds were like parrots and delivered them with glee. This was the sole messenger for Forsja. His own was off sending a message for his sons and had presumably stayed with them. Vaenn was a spoiled bird who adored the attention and mischief of his six children.

"Well, off it goes, my Lord. They must be in the reception already. Reassure yourself that your past dues are not your current due. You are King and a father. Your children and people come before any punishments they DARE to bring about your shoulders." The older woman tisked as she fussed around his clothing and adjusted the toga of his third oldest as Aelfr clung to his neck. Husl huffed and smiled at the energetic woman as she sniffed and made her way, presumably to check on her grandson as he trained a few volunteers in the plaza.

Husl wended his way as Aelfr fell into a slumber on his hip, brought by the rocking of his walk. Husl smiled as he came to Vord and his older brother Traust, arguing as usual. They stopped as they saw him and Aelfr who yawned and rubbed his eyes. His elven ears twitching as he took in his surroundings. The brothers had green eyes of what once identified the water tribe. The clan they belong to was once the most sought for hunting as they brought the largest game. Now the last of the clan and the holders of the head of the remaining tribe, they protected and helped Husl and brought a good name to the now dwindled clan name. THeir gauntlets a swordfish lookalike in turquoise coloring.

They entered and were brought about a sight for sore eyes. In a circle of armchairs around a coffee table sat Fury with an amitation of his leather coat except thicker and had brown fur sticking out from the added hood. The iron stood in a corner as his children attempted to crawl all over it. The son of stark sat in a suit by the fireplace that had been lit. The man was sipping the tea cautiously. On the other half of the circle sat Odin in all his glory and gold but the home surroundings diminished it to make him look almost posh and silly at the same time. Thor sat beside him in his regular Asgard clothing. No armor in sight but Mjolnir was at his feet while Odin held his scepter jealously. Husl himself held no weapon but he knew Fury had many on his person and Anthony had his suit which could move at will. His magic could only do some much with his children scattered about.

"Welcome to the Jotunheim Realm. I am Husl Ithrask Varthveitason. I rule these lands and what is left of my people." Husl started and his children came to him and sat around the seats farthest from the fire and changed into their humanoid forms. Aelfr made his way off his hip and became a darker skinned child with pointed ears. Then he changed his own form as his magic-less guards remained in their original forms. "I was once called Loki as you can see." He interrupted before questions could be fired from a twitching Fury, spatting Stark, and baffled Odin. Thor surprisingly smiled reassuringly at him. "But I plea we make our treaty and peace. My people do not desire war or hate but to be left alone. We are but 97 in number."

"97 in number?" Fury asked as he made himself comfortable as Anthony Stark attempted to clean himself before picking his cup back up and sipping his tea under a raised eye of Fury.

"What you saw in the Plaza is what is left. Nothing more. Two wars and a deadly epidemic, much like the Midgardian Black Plague, robbed our numbers greatly. Clans were lost but thankfully not tribes." He explained as he sat and had a three year old boy claim his lap lean into the warmth of his belly.

"So who are the munchkins?" The son of Stark asked curiously as to why they were in a room with children. Fury also raised an eyebrow his way.

"It is customary in both realms to introduce family is it not? Well behind me are my guards. Brothers Vord and Traust of the Fiskr clan. Their green eyes depict their Water Tribe decent." He explained as Thor looked curiously at them. "Not all Jotunn have red eyes. Red for Earth, blue for Ice, green for Water, and purple like brown for Air." They nodded in acceptance.

"Anyways these are my children. Blood adopted of course. I have not found a mate to bear children for." He said simply as Anthony did a double take. "I'll explain after their introduction or I fear we never get to it." Husl chuckled as his children snickered. "On my lap is my youngest Lagr of three summers. Next to me are what I call my triplets. Aelfr, Hljothr, and my only female Sannindi. They are four summers old. One either side of me are my heirs, Saklauss and Ellri of six and seven summers. I plan to leave two Kings versus one." He explained before questions could be given. Nodding to Vord the children were herded away. "That is what the people call the brood. They are six of the ten children left." He explained as he sipped some calming tea called Logn. It was harvested from the roots of Orka after the flower had been used.

"Just ten?" Odin choked. He had placed his scepter on his lap and drank tea after seeing him drink from the same pot.

"Yes, two are cared for the remaining parent. The other two by couples that desire children but the Harvest flu robbed them of that opportunity."

"Harvest flu? Is that the plague that attacked your people?" Thor asked quietly. Seeing Stark lean in as Fury did the same.

"A painful flu. Highly contagious it attacks the brain, specifically the area that allows us to control our body temperature and functions. Thus in harsh winters the skin can be frost bitten, especially here that temperatures drop below a hundred. Though frost does not develop higher than fifty below in human temperature, it reeks habit. And then when times get heated at forty above zero our cells begin to melt or rupture. As the tesseract was not working or charged the temperatures dropped even lower. This caused problems for the only remedy available. The orka flower only found in the Orka Fields on the other side of this mountain. Landslides and miles of snow had destroyed most of them. The rest were too young to harvest. They needed to have the petals have to be grinded and boiled expertly to do so. If not it can become a deadly painful poison. I was one of two people able to do so. But shortage of the flower had me in the fields longer than curing. I could not save everyone." He explained with a tight voice.

"Most who found them and had no one available to make a remedy would dry the petals and powder it as a form of sleeping powder. Some overdose themselves or a loved one to escape the pain of the flu or the painful death that would follow anyways. That was how I found Lauss, The child had been hidden away from the parents that had overdosed. They did not have enough for the infant to take. A newborn of two months had been left to die. He was not only one. Many times I had found whole families in the snow. Even now, corpses can be found thus children and sensitive people are not allowed outside permitted and pre-scoured areas." He ignored the looks of horror or in Fury and Odins cause sad reflection.

"Now we hold an abundance of the flower as well as the medicine preserve by my magic. In fact the very tea you drink is made from the dried roots. The stem is chewed and placed in wounds to help heal a wound. A flower of many uses, it is now grown in places outside the Orka fields just in case." He smiled as he peacefully drank the tea.

"Mind if I take some with me, you know for Bruce?" Anthony asked. Husl, formerly Loki, was surprised to hear such a request though he didn't show it. Anthony Stark verbally wanting something to help someone else rather than demanding it or sneaking it. What a change.

"Hmm, I will give you some but anymore and it will have to be purchased, Avenger Stark. Or traded. I would loved to have you study our people. I want a better understanding of how our bodies work rather than tales from biased sources. I am sure Avenger Banner or Director Fury wouldn't mind?" He sipped in personal satisfaction of the flinch on the Asgardian's faces. Anthony on the other hand looked gleeful. Fury looked thoughtful at the gain of such knowledge. He met his eyes with his one eye and nodded.

"Call me Tony, less of a hassle. Loki, can I bring _Avenger Banner_ along?" Tony said with glee. Childish but controlled at the glee of using such a name on his longtime friend.

"Then call me Husl. I have not gone by Loki for over nine years." He crossed his legs and nodded.

"What did you mean by bearing children, Lord Husl?" Odin asked causing Husl to respond with a surprise at the respect brought by his former father. He almost dropped his tea as he resisted the blink multiple times.

"A Jotunn trait I have learned. I had never been much for females let alone a submissive male. As a Jotunn we tend to be ambiguous in terms of sex. We have females that may look male by your standards. I myself have 'curves' so to speak in my Jotunn form. A sign that I have the gift to bear children. As many have chosen to do so now a days, as peace lingers, I have yet to find a partner to bear young with despite my blood adoptions of six children. I have also placed the welfare of my little ones and people before my needs as needed from a King." He told them as Odin nodded in understanding.

"Interesting. So something in your genes and physical traits allow you to do so?" Tony seemed to be far away. Fury turned to him.

"What are your thoughts, Stark?"

"Their chromosome counts and ours are the same. If what I think can be done we can create a serum or something to recreate what happens here or even be able to unlock that capability within the human race." Tony explained with flourish of hands.

"Pardon me, Director Fury. No offence to you Anthony" He nodded to Tony, "why bring him along and not your Avenger Captain?" At the Tony smiled widely. He winked as Fury sighed and turned to him.

"I am not as young as I used to be and Rodgers controls the Secret Avengers as an underground Director if you will. Stark, in all his asshole-"

"Hey!"

"Glory, is being 'trained' to take my place. He may not look like it from what you know from before but he will eventually take my place." He explained to Husl as before his eyes Tony grew serious and perceptive as he gave him a once over with heavy eyes. Husl smirked at what he knew was a great decision on Fury's part.

"Hmm, I see. How is Midgard? Has Thanos made an appearance?" He asked curiously as both parties stared at him.

"Threats have been issued, what do you know of them, Lord Husl?" Odin asked as Thor regarded him silently.

"He is the one that found me in the void. He trapped me in my mind and made _suggestions _as to what I should do." Husl simply replied as he refilled his cup, releasing the pleasant aroma into the room.

"He controlled you?" Thor demanded. Husl simply nodded before he sighed and looked at them all.

"What is my eye color? The color my humaniod form has retained since my infancy?" He purposely stared at Thor and Odin as realization seeped into their minds. "I knew I was not safe from him. Especially since I deliberately made a fail-safe with my scepter and even weakened the control on Agent Barton. I could only do so much of course, but I tried." Husl simply laid back and drank the tea. A perfect calming tool as it forced his hands not to shake.

"Why did you not tell anyone?" Fury demanded.

"Tell me Director of Shield. Would you have believed a word I said when I had taken agents, murdered some, and even your hand? After I decimated a major city? Would you have taken my word? No, I would have been 'locked up' so I remained quiet and made sure Thor would take me into Asgard and into a cell that would defend me from the threats of Thanos. Though Malekith and his stupidity ruined that plan and forced me to seek refuge in my birth realm. Though certain circumstances have forced my hand into a throne I no longer desired." Seeing Thor open his mouth he rolled his eyes, reminding them that this was in fact Loki. "Yes, I did want it for a while, in jealousy. Though it was my fault my suicidal act sent me into the void." He admitted.

"So what happened after I thought you had died in my arms, brother?" Thor asked softly. Husl's impassive gaze softened a bit.

"I fell here after Heimgall assisted me after I faked being Lord Odin. His eyes knew the truth and also foresaw that the decisions I had taken were the only available ones." He smiled as he remembered the strange eyed Asgardian gatekeeper. "He gave me a silent passage and I came upon a village covered in snow. A village of former rebels of the tainted throne. About twenty. I made short work of becoming know as a magician. The only one left as well as the only healer for leagues. My step-brother, former King, asked me to take the throne as I was older and rightful to be King. I refused and continued my living. Finding my eldest son a year later, his father had begun to die of infected wounds in a small cave. Apparently I was not the only imprisoned Jotunn under Thanos. His mother died in childbirth while under his thumb and his father after a year escaped and came upon where I was headed. The young child had been trying to hunt a beast three times his size and I happened to save the little one and assist his father who ended up dying later that day but had enough time to leave encouragement for his heir. I took him with me afterwards to the city where I was called to heal. A year later I was returning to my village home and came across Lauss and his parents. I took him in and the plague grew worse and I then had to bundle them and seek Orkas where I could. I gained a good fame as a Grim Reaper of sorts because the lack of medicine and my black furred coat I wore with a hood meant that my visits to the sick were merely comfort for those about to die. Many times I was asked to end their lives through my magic."

He stared into his cup intently. So many hearts had stilled under his green glowing hand. One had been a small child, no older than two, the flu had caused a scratch on her arm to rot the flesh infected and in so much pain. The child pleaded and pleaded and her mother refused to give in and let her go. He placed the woman in deep sleep and placed the child in eternal rest knowing Hela would give her a better rebirth.

"This was now into my four year in Jotunheim and by that winter my Step-brother had fallen ill. No Orkas could be found. There would be none for at least another half a year when harvest came to be. There was no left of the bloodline but me. I took the throne and began reformations. Hygiene and sick-wards and housing. I used much of my magic to protect my children and sick-ward workers."

"Is that how you survived? Your magic?" Tony asked with a tight face.

"Yes, my magic protected me. I had wondered why I had not fallen to it like the last healer had. But by then it was too late save the withered healer. The woman came to me sick and almost restrained by my guards, Vord and Traust. But I let her and she gave me all her texts and papers, documents, and important scripts full of culture and what little is known of the Jotunn body. It's how I found my knowledge of bearing. I made copies and sent them out to everyone. I kept the originals but I wanted people to know and learn in case I did not make it. You have to know those times were so bleak and grey." His face momentarily crumbled before being masked. He cleared his throat. "Nether the less, I did the best to learn everything. That is where I found the answer to the uncontrollable weather and weakening magics of the realm. The Tesseract. The tesseract was used to connect the people to the realm. The planet if you will. They work in unison. Like a scale. The people give power, peace, and assistance and the realm gives fruit, season, and sanctuary. It was like this for many many eons. Before Laufey's father took it and twisted it. The scale tipped and what was left of the realms power, peace, and assistance was sucked dry. The realm could not contain its almighty reign. Then you feed it with rage, greed, and black magic meant to use it for purposes other than being the bridge for Jotunn and Jotunheim."

"Like a storm. It brings water and renewal but when you feed it with heat and send it across the ocean to somewhere it can become a hurricane or tornado." Tony explained as Fury nodded.

"Yes, the realm's entity became buried. The tesseract became tainted. That is why I went to Asgard and pleaded its return and had it done so. Luckily, I was not discovered else I fear this realm would have died as the last remaining magic user would have no way to help."

"Wait, so you need magic to power it?" Fury asked.

"Yes, eons ago a specific day would be used to have magic fed into it. But as things got worse during Laufey and his father's reign, magic users were put to death. Blamed for the misfortune that had befallen them." Husl snorted as he put his empty cup down and sat back. He in a way enjoyed sharing his past. No one had taken time to ask him. His children too dramatized to remember anything before last year.

"So you, yourself had to power it? For the whole realm?" Odin asked incredulously. His eye wide and mouth a firm line.

"One week of me pouring slowly into the tesseract, pushing out the bad and in with the good." He repeat the mantra that he held during that time. "By the time I was reassured the tesseract was no longer tainted and with enough energy to change and calm the unrestrained weather cycle, I had fallen into a deep coma and slumber. Four weeks I spent asleep before I awoke and another three resting. By the end of my recovery, I couldn't do much and had to split my duties among my council, guards, and tribe leaders. I remember stepping outside and seeing green. The village I once resided in was no inside a lake. The miles and miles of snow melted and dripped into the valley before. That was the first time I was taken by carriage to the Orka Field where the snow melted had revealed perfectly preserved and alive Orkas. A small patched the size of a house but villagers who had learned who to make medicine had taken a good chunk. It was then I realized the epidemic was over. The Harvest flu had disappeared during my sleep and hunting had flourish. People could farm. We were going to be okay."

"I opened my home to orphans. Needless to say we discovered that only a set of twins and two others were left. I took the twins and the others found homes. More Jotunn began to find their way here and find a purpose to live again other than survival. For months on end I remained busy. I then sent ambassadors to realms in hopes of bringing peace and ending the hate to our people. One never returned, my little halfling joined my home. His father had mated with a dark elf and while his mate died under Laufey's rule, he too wished peace and his arm was sent back instead. A week later a couple tries to assassinate me and were killed before they could by my guards. It was revealed they had abandoned they had abandoned their son who was caught trying to nab some fruit from a fresh harvest. The child was only two years old. I personally took the child in as well. The next thing I did was set up trainings in the city plaza to help people bond as well as learn to defend themselves should another realm decide to take advantage. Soon after I magically blood adopted my children, we sent word to the last realms that need to be contact. The ones I hesitate too long about. So this is how this came to be and why I ask for peace and a treaty or alliance. My people may be 97 in number, but we are strong survivors."

"98! My Lord! 98! Foetha! She has given life just now! A little girl. A little girl named, Varthveita. In honor. Of you, my Lord!" Vord huffed as he leaned into his brother.

"Why was I not told she was in labor!?" Husl demanded as he rushed out of his seat and followed Vord and Traust who ran in front.

"My Lord, I didn't know until a newborn cry resonated in the air. She didn't want to know in case it was still. You know how it was last time!" Vord huffed as they flew down the stairs and made it into the plaza where a totem resided and a crowd gather that made a path for them.

Husl tried to ignore the way the people fell to a knee and bowed as he slowed his way to where a tired Jotunn sat. She was cover in a customary white shroud and her daughter naked other than the red paste markings on her body, outlining the beginning of her life lines. He walked gently and gained the air of a King as he called his magic and swirled it into a ball that he then introduced to the child. The child yelped in delight and held the light ball in both her fists. Husl's eyes widen and he smiled before he took her from the giving arms. He rocked her and turned to his people and allowed the new mother to stand beside him.

"I, Husl Ithrask Varthveitason, formerly Loki of Asgard, as ruler of this realm introduce to you in name a child of magic. The eighth one in our realm, a gift from Tivar, the mother of the realm we live in. I give you Varthveita Uthr Brunidottr."

He held her up and twisted and turned before cradling her and whispered a blessing of health before going up to the giant totem and pushing gentle magic into it. He made sure it reached all the way down to where the tesseract was hidden. He took her and placed her hands there as he noticed approvingly his children coming and doing the same. The child giggled as he felt Tivar's entity come and tickle her magic and not feed from her as it wouldn't until she was at least one of age. Soon the happy child cried and was return to her mother where she was surrounded by people expected, male and female alike who cooed over the child. Suddenly he was surrounded and clung to by his children. The triplets finding ways to crawl all over him as Forsja scowled and tried to remove Lagr who had begun to use his ponytail as a swing, making him wince. A sudden lightening of weight had him turn to Thor who was no throwing the child in the air as he squealed in delight. Tony on the other hand was being questioned by his eldest, Ellri. His triplets went and ambushed Odin who grew open eyed as his cape was being used to hide and seek. Meanwhile the other children of the village came and found Fury's cloak amusing and asking about how he had killed the beast that provided such strange fur. Lauss remained at his side and shyly held his hand before being picked up and cradled as Husl tried to contain his laugh.


End file.
